17 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 13; serial TVP 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.19 Lewis i Clark; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:40 Lippy&Messy 08:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Ferie z 5 - 10 - 15 10:05 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - wydanie feryjne; magazyn 10:10 Smacznego telewizorku; komedia familijna kraj prod.Polska, Czechosłowacja, Kazachstan (1992) 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Finezja tajskiej kuchni 12:15 Zwierzęta świata - Olbrzymy z Yellowstone 1/2 (Thunderbeast) - (txt str. 777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:25 Od przedszkola do Opola - Majka Jeżowska 13:55 Robinson Crusoe - część 1/2; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003) 15:30 MP w skokach narciarskich - Szczyrk 16:15 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20 - (txt str. 777); serial TVP 17:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21 - (txt str. 777); serial TVP 18:15 Sąsiedzi - Patrycja i Superman; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 39; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Dirty Dancing 2 (Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights) - (txt str. 777); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:50 Orzeł (seria III) - odc. 3 (19) (Ornen III, ep.3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 22:55 Męska rzecz... - Diabeł w czarnym stroju (Let the Devil Wear Black); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie (3) - odc.3 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.7, Stolen); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie (3) - odc.4 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.10, Rooftop); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:55 Uroczysty koncert Filharmoników Poznańskich cz. 2 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy 06:50 Smak Europy - Smakowicie w historię... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 832 Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 471; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.15,10.10,10.40 10:40 Mały człowiek - Emocje-odc. 4 - (txt str. 777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 282 Osobisty przypadek; serial TVP 12:30 Dubidu ; quiz muzyczny 13:25 Niesforne aniołki (seria II) - odc.11; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 834 Rozdroża; telenowela TVP 15:00 Chiński cyrk Hunan (The Hunan Circus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 15:45 Święta wojna 16:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 odc. 39; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Podróże z żartem - Australia ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 45 - (txt str. 777); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Opowieści Szeherezady - cz. 1/2 (Arabian Nights); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1999 20:55 VIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006 (1) 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Przed egzekucją (Dead man walking); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995) 00:40 Epicentrum (Scorcher); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:10 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 7/13; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:50 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany, USA 2003 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:15 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy, USA 1988 08:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial przygodowy, USA 1997 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Spektakle i akademie - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 10:45 Film o piratach - komedia przygodowa, Australia 1982 12:50 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 ”Hell’s Kitchen” od kuchni - reality show 15:45 Eureko, ja to wiem! - teleturniej 16:45 Sheena - serial przygodowy, USA 2001 17:45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Sport - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:30 Prezydent na celowniku - dramat sensacyjny, USA / Kanada 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO - losowanie 22:30 Czarna Maska 2: Miasto masek - film science fiction, Hongkong / USA 2002 00:40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:45 Telesklep - magazyn 07:25 Automaniak Max - magazyn 08:00 Operacja Tuning - program motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Superniania - reality show 11:55 Sopot 2006 - koncert na molo: Stachursky, Sumptuastic, The Jet Set 12:55 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - powtórki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:40 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Pokojowe rewolucje - program wnętrzarski 15:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Sport - serwis informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Niania - serial komediowy, Polska 20:40 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny, Polska 21:45 Jestem Sam - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 00:20 Uprowadzenie - film science fiction, USA 1993 02:25 Telesklep - magazyn 02:45 Uwaga! - magazyn TVN 7 06:20 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 06:50 Telesklep - magazyn 08:50 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Atomówki - film animowany, USA 2002 11:45 Miasto bez Świąt - film rodzinny, USA 2001 13:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy, USA 14:10 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy, USA 14:40 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 15:15 Moja krew - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction, USA 17:15 Przeprowadzka - komedia, USA 1988 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy, USA 20:10 Nigdy nie mów kocham - komedia, USA 1996 22:25 Ptaszek na uwięzi - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00:45 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny, USA 01:45 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 05:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:10 Pokemon - serial animowany, USA / Japonia 1997-1998 08:00 Na topie - wywiad z 08:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Szwecji - relacja 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zagubieni w raju - komedia kryminalna, USA 1994 14:20 Pracująca dziewczyna - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 14:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz: J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Resovia Rzeszów 17:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial przygodowy, USA 1998-1999 18:00 Zagadki historii: J.F. Kennedy - śladem tajemniczej kuli - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 19:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 19:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 20:05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 21:05 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 2000 22:10 Kuba Wojewódzki: Jacek Cygan, Paolo Cozza - talk show 23:10 Klub Filmowy Extra: Prawo jest dla frajerów - film kryminalny, 1999 01:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - serwis informacyjny 01:50 Casino Night - teleturniej 03:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:35 Na topie - wywiad z... 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 620; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 622; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 623; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Święta wojna - Brad Dworniok ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Pułapka odc. 3\7 ; serial; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Lubomirski herbu Śreniawa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Smak Europy - Zasady budują firmę ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Co tu jest grane ?; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak nowego stulecia ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 271 Pochopna diagnoza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Jechać do Lwowa; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Śladami króla podmokłych kniei.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Polskie krajobrazy - Szczecin - brama na świat.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Generalnie - Fajnie i Cool; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Budować razem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 424; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.7 - Łaciata gwiazda dżungli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.8 - Zaginione miasto Inków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Miś; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Dubidu ; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 424; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.7 - Łaciata gwiazda dżungli; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.8 - Zaginione miasto Inków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Miś; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak nowego stulecia ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Budować razem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Co tu jest grane ? ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 59; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Gustawa Moreau w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 60; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Niepokonani - Ewa Kujawska - Lis; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 60; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 Anton Bruckner - VII Symfonia (Anton Bruckner -Symphonie nr 7 in E-Dur); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak Kozacy w hokeja grali (Jak Kozaki u hokej hraly); film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Klasyka filmowa - Do widzenia, do jutra kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Teresa Tuszyńska, Grażyna Muszyńska, Barbara Baranowska, Włodzimierz Bielicki, Jacek Fedorowicz, Roman Polański, Eleonora Kałużyńska, Romuald Freyer, Tadeusz Wojtych, Tadeusz Chyła; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Kwintet Trzaskowskiego; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Fellini (Fellini); komedia kraj prod.Uzbekistan (2000); reż.:Nazim Abassow; wyk.:Abdulhay Shermunhamedov, Baxtiyor Zokirow, Hojiakbar Nurmator, Bobur Arsionow, Nazira Abzalowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kino krótkich filmów - To, co łączy i dzieli (Strings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kino lektur szkolnych - Kamizelka; nowela kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Jerzy Zelnik, Tadeusz Fijewski, Ligia Branice, Tadeusz Kondrat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Kino lektur szkolnych - Katarynka kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Tadeusz Fijewski, Aleksander Fogiel, Janusz Kłosiński, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Bronisław Pawlik, Iza Nowocin, Barbara Horawianka, Józef Łodyński, Helena Makowska, Czesław Piaskowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Życie towarzyskie, a życie artystyczne /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - Kazimierz otwarty - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Korzenie kultury - Życie towarzyskie, a życie artystyczne /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niewinni czarodzieje; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Krystyna Stypułkowska, Wanda Koczewska, Kalina Jędrusik, Teresa Szmigielówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Roman Polański, Andrzej Nowakowski, Marian Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Jedna ręka nie klaszcze (Jedna ruka netleska); komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:David Ondricek; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Ivan Trojan, Marek Taclik, Isabela Bencova; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Trudell (Trudell); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Naznaczeni; widowisko kameralne; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:40 Strefa - Relax - Mandala; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:20 Kino nocne - Ame Agaru (AME AGARU); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); reż.:Takashi Koizumi; wyk.:Akira Terao, Yoshiko Miyazaki, Shiro Mifune, Mieko Horada, Fumi Dan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kobiety w rocku; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 5:55 Puls wieczoru 6:30 Program religijny 7:00 Wolność Słowa - Informacje 7:25 Telezakupy 8:25 Whistler - Serial kryminalny "Kryzys" odc. 11/13; Reżyseria: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett (Kanada 2006) 9:20 Sherlock - walka z złem - Film kryminalny Org: "Sherlock - Case of Evil". Reżyseria: Graham Theakston (USA/Rumunia/Wielka Brytania 2002) 11:10 Wideowizyty - Węgry odc. 1 11:40 Sekrety archeologii - Zaginione miasta Majów odc. 12 12:10 Magazyn przyrodniczy - Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:30 Helen West - Serial kryminalny "Słodkich snów" odc. 2; Reżyseria: Justin Chadwick (Wielka Brytania 2002) 14:25 Miasta świata - Chicago odc. 8 15:15 Bernard Ładysz - na ganku - Film dokumentalny 15:55 Syn chrzestny - Komedia Org: "The Godson". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Bob Hoge (USA 1998) 18:00 Whistler - Serial kryminalny "Finał" odc. 13/13; Reżyseria: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett (Kanada 2006) 19:00 Prawnicy z Centre Street - Serial obyczajowy "Zakładniczka" odc. 6; Org: "100 Centre Street". Reżyseria: Sidney Lumet (USA 2001) 20:00 Ja, Klaudiusz - Serial historyczny "Rządy strachu" odc. 7/12; Org: "I, Claudius". Reżyseria: Herbert Wise (Wielka Brytania 1976) 21:10 Małe greckie wesele - Komedia Org: "Odyssey of Hearts/Unter weißen Segeln". Reżyseria: Erwin Keusch (Niemcy 2005) 23:00 Wolność Słowa - Informacje 23:30 Whistler - Serial kryminalny "Finał" odc. 13/13; Reżyseria: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett (Kanada 2006) 0:20 Prawnicy z Centre Street - Serial obyczajowy "Zakładniczka" odc. 6; Org: "100 Centre Street". Reżyseria: Sidney Lumet (USA 2001) 1:10 Bolesław Śmiały - Film historyczny Reżyseria: Witold Lesiewicz (Polska 1972) 2:50 Zachować dla przyszłości - Film dokumentalny Borneo odc. 3 3:20 Żebro Adama - Informacje 3:50 Wolność Słowa - Informacje Tele 5 07:00 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 09:15 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - film/animowany USA 1998 (odc. 21) 09:40 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 09:50 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 5) 10:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 3) 11:45 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program/sportowy 12:15 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 31) 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program/kulinarny 13:20 Zagadka z przeszłości - film/dramat USA 1997 15:10 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 16:05 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 16:15 Czarujący drań - film/komedia Francja/USA 1990 18:00 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 27) 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Pod osłoną nieba - film/dramat W.Brytania/Włochy 1990 22:35 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:40 Zwyczajne życie Noaha Dearborna - film/dramat USA 1999 00:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 78) 01:30 Najlepszy sex w życiu - serial/erotyczny USA 2002 (odc. 1) 02:50 Rybia nocka - program/inne Ale Kino! 08:00 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Zhou Sun, wyk. Gong Li, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Honglei Sun, Zhixiong Li Chiny/ Hongkong 2002 09:40 Przebudowa - film krótkometrażowy 10:05 Koniec wakacji - film psychologiczny reż. Marcin Krzyształowicz, wyk. Anna Szymczak, Beata Fudalej, Roman Gancarczyk, Adam Ferency Polska 2003 11:40 Starsza pani znika - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cecil Parker, Googie Withers, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Lockwood Wlk. Brytania 1938 13:25 Charlotte Gray - dramat wojenny reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Billy Crudup, Michael Gambon, James Fleet Niecmy/ Australia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 15:30 ale krótkie! Trylogia Joanny Quinn - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:10 Vengo - film muzyczny reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Antonio Canales, Orestes Villasan Rodriguez, Antonio Perez Dechent, Bobote Niemcy/ Francja/ Hiszpania 2000 17:45 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Wider, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn, William Holden, Walter Hampden USA 1954 20:00 Księżniczka i wojownik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom Tykwer, wyk. Franka Potente, Benno Furmann, Joachim Król, Lars Rudolph Niemcy 2000 22:20 Zbliżenia: Nicolas Cage - film dokumentalny 23:00 ale mocne! Święci z Bostonu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Troy Duffy, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Sean Patrick Flanery, Norman Reedus, David Della Rocco USA 1999 00:55 Niebezpieczne miasto - thriller reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams, Nigel Bennett, Lisa Vidal, Al Waxman USA 1998 02:25 Na Wielkich Jeziorach - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joe Mantegna, wyk. Charles Durning, Peter Falk, Denis Leary, Andy Garcia USA/ Kanada 2000 Canal + Film 07:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 07:45 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 6 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 08:35 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 18 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 11:45 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 13:15 Deser Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 13:45 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 15:15 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Zaillian, wyk. Max Pomeranc, Joe Mantegna, Joan Allen, Ben Kingsley USA 1993 17:05 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 18:35 Dar Emmanuela - film dokumentalny reż. Lisa Lax, Nancy Stern, wyk. USA 2005 20:00 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat reż. Claude Berri, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Nathalie Baye, Pierre Arditi Francja 2005 21:35 Ostre cięcia - dramat sensacyjny reż. Costa-Gavras, wyk. José Garcia, Karin Viard, Geordy Monfils, Christa Theret Belgia/Francja/Hiszpania 2005 23:35 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 01:10 Już tu nie mieszkamy - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Curran, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Laura Dern, Peter Krause, Naomi Watts USA/Kanada 2004 02:50 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny reż. Chatrichalerm Yukol, wyk. M.L. Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyu Wongkrachang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone Tajlandia 2001 05:10 Mroczne koronki - thriller reż. David Miller, wyk. Doris Day, John Williams, Rex Harrison, Myrna Loy USA 1960 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka NBA All-Star Weekend: Mecz debiutantów 09:40 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 10:10 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 10:45 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 12:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 13:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 13:50 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 14:25 Koszykówka NBA All-Star Weekend: Mecz debiutantów 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 19:15 Sprzedaż z ulic na stadiony - film dokumentalny reż. John Buche, wyk. Niemcy 2006 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Inter - Cagliari 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/24 USA 2004 01:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 01:50 Koszykówka NBA All-Star Weekend: Konkursy - konkursy: wsadów, rzutów za 3 punkty i na najwszechstronniejszego rozgrywającego 05:15 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat psychologiczny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Halina Łabonarska, Jan Ciecierski, Tomasz Zygadło, Jerzy Stuhr Polska 1978 09:15 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 10:45 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 14:05 Premiera Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. John Maguire, 2005 14:45 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 17:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18:25 Kontrola gniewu - komedia reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Wendy Raquel Robinson, Breckin Meyer, Amy Bruckner USA 2005 20:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 21:50 24 rzeczywistości na sekundę - film dokumentalny reż. Nina Kusturica, Eva Testor, wyk. Austria 2004 23:00 Premiera Underworld: Evolution - thriller SF reż. Len Wiseman, wyk. Kate Beckinsale, Scott Speedman, Bill Nighy, Michael Sheen USA 2006 00:50 Nowa policyjna opowieść - dramat sensacyjny reż. Benny Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Nicholas Tse, Mak Bau, Tak-bun Wong Hongkong/Chiny 2004 02:55 Antidotum - dramat sensacyjny reż. David Carson, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Jacqueline Obradors, Kim Coates, Stuart Wilson USA 2004 04:30 Blady strach - horror reż. Alexandre Aja, wyk. Cécile De France, Maiwenn Le Besco, Philippe Nahon, Franck Khalfoun Francja 2003 Cartoon Network 06:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 07:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:00 KND 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 B-Daman - serial animowany 11:10 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i potwór z Loch Ness - film animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 06:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 07:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na chopperze - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Podniebny olbrzym - budowa Airbusa A380 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Betonowy grób - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 18:00 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:30 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Nie poddawaj się - serial dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Pogrzebani w śniegu - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Duchy: Duchy w Summerwind - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Katastrofy: Supertajfun - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Wszystko o Teutulach - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) - 1. przejazd kobiet 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 2. przejazd slalomu kobiet 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 11:00 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) - 1. przejazd kobiet 11:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) - 2. przejazd kobiet 12:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 1. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 12:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 2. przejazd slalomu mężczyzn 14:00 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Siguldzie (Łotwa) - 2. przejazd kobiet 14:15 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii: Mecz półfinałowy 18:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz półfinałowy kobiet 19:15 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn 20:30 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania): Mecz półfinałowy 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii - 2. dzień 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:15 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 01:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Norwegii HBO 06:30 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Eugene Levy, Andy Richter USA 2004 08:05 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 09:30 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 10:15 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 11:00 Rodzinna sielanka - komedia reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Joanne Kelly, Lucas Bryant, Colin Ferguson, Rosemary Dunsmore Kanada 2006 12:30 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 14:00 Grind - komedia reż. Casey La Scala, wyk. Mike Vogel, Vince Vieluf, Adam Brody, Joey Kern USA 2003 15:45 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 16:45 Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie - film animowany reż. Hatsuki Tsuji, wyk. Japonia 2004 18:15 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia reż. Dennie Gordon, wyk. Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Eugene Levy, Andy Richter USA 2004 19:45 Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Liam Neeson, Katie Holmes USA 2005 22:00 Wyznania mordercy - film dokumentalny reż. Arthur Ginsberg, wyk. 22:55 Egzorcysta: Początek - horror reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Stellan Skarsgard, Izabella Scorupco, James D'Arcy, Julian Wadham USA 2004 00:45 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana - dramat obyczajowy reż. Amos Gitai, wyk. Rosamund Pike, Diana Bespechni, Hanna Schygulla, Anne Parillaud Izrael/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:15 Wielkie nic - komedia reż. Vincenzo Natali, wyk. Andrew Miller, Gordon Pinsent, David Hewlett, Marie-Josée Croze Kanada 2003 03:45 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:15 Druga strona nieba - dramat przygodowy reż. Mitch Davis, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Christopher Gorham, Joe Folau, Nathaniel Lees USA 2001 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 The Ashlee Simpson Show - reality show 09:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 All Access: Weselne sekrety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 15:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 18:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Parental Control - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Katarze - mecze półfinałowe 11:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału Bayer Leverkusen - Blackburn Rovers 13:00 Tenis stołowy Turniej ITTF Pro Tour w Katarze - finały 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Resovia Rzeszów 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Energa Czarni Słupsk - AZS Gaz Ziemny Koszalin 20:00 Taniec towarzyski Mistrzostwa Polski w Gliwicach 22:00 Boks Gala w Londynie 01:00 Puncher - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 18:50 VIVA górą 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:20 VIVA górą 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 22:50 VIVA górą 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Cinemax 06:00 Burza - komediodramat 08:20 Pojedynek - dramat kostiumowy 10:00 Ludzkie smutki - komedia obyczajowa 12:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 12:30 ¦wietny rok - komedia obyczajowa 14:00 Błękit nieba - dramat obyczajowy 15:40 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat 17:10 Burza - komediodramat 19:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Adaptacje komiksów - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Hulk - dramat SF 22:15 Zakazany owoc. Premiera ¦wit żywych trupów - horror 23:55 Jaskiniowe igraszki - komedia erotyczna 01:15 7 sekund - thriller 02:50 Elita zabójców - film sensacyjny 04:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Kevin Smith - magazyn filmowy 05:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Żenuj±ce chwile - magazyn filmowy Hallmark 06:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny 08:00 P.T. Barnum - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 10:00 W pierwszym brzasku - film obyczajowy 12:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 61 13:00 P.T. Barnum - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 15:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 81 16:00 W pierwszym brzasku - film obyczajowy 18:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 61 19:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 81 20:00 W sidłach uczuć - thriller 22:00 3:00 rano - dramat kryminalny 00:00 Nie patrz w dół - thriller 02:00 W sidłach uczuć - thriller 04:00 Sprawa - dramat wojenny TCM 21:00 Jak zdobywano Dziki Zachód - western 23:30 Szalone serce - dramat obyczajowy 01:05 Zagubiony transport - thriller ZDF 05:10 Berlinale-Journal 05:30 hallo Deutschland 06:00 Ein Stall voll Tiere, odc. 6: serial 06:10 Die Biene Maja: serial 06:55 Landmaus und Stadtmaus auf Reisen, odc. 3: serial 07:20 Tabaluga tivi 08:25 1, 2 oder 3 08:50 logo 09:00 Tom und Jerry auf wilder Jagd, odc. 11: serial 09:25 Sport extra: Reportagen 16:15 Lafer! Lichter! Lecker!, odc. 7 17:00 heute 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:45 Menschen – Das Magazin 18:00 hallo Deutschland 18:30 Leute heute 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Unser Charly, odc. 7: serial 20:15 Wilsberg: film 21:45 heute-journal 21:58 Wetter 22:00 Das aktuelle Sportstudio: Magazin 23:15 Siska, odc. 3: serial 00:15 heute 00:20 aspekte extra 02:20 heute 02:25 Billy Galvin – Ein Mann geht seinen Weg: film 03:55 heute 04:00 Reiselust 04:30 citydreams 04:55 Länderspiegel AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 14:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 17:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 18:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 20:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 22:00 Puerto Vallarta Film sensacyjny 0:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 0:50 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 1:40 Puerto Vallarta Film sensacyjny AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 13:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 13:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 17:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 17:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 22:00 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty Film SF 23:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 0:05 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 0:40 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 1:35 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty Film SF Kino Polska 7:00 Rodzina do kina: Pan Kleks w kosmosie - Film przygodowy odc. 1/2 (Polska/Czechosłowacja 1988) 8:30 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek - Serial rysunkowy "Włóczkowy obrazek" odc. 7; Reżyseria: Rafał Sikora (Polska 1987) 8:40 Bajki: Dwa koty i pies - Serial rysunkowy "Cudowne lekarstwo" odc. 3; Reżyseria: Bogdan Nowicki (Polska 1989) 8:50 Bajki: Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka - Serial rysunkowy "Korsarze" odc. 3; Reżyseria: Piotr Paweł Lutczyn (Polska 1969) 9:20 Seans w iluzjonie: Ja tu rządzę - Komedia Reżyseria: Mieczysław Krawicz (Polska 1939) 11:00 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz - Program kulturalny 11:10 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Biały Mazur - Film historyczny Scenariusz i reżyseria: Wanda Jakubowska (Polska 1978) 13:50 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Kenaya - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Filip Kabulski (Polska 2000) 14:05 Rodzina do kina: Pan Samochodzik i niesamowity dwór - Film przygodowy Reżyseria: Janusz Kidawa (Polska 1987) 15:35 Rodzina do kina: Dwa koty i pies - Serial rysunkowy "Nieustraszeni pogromcy duchów" odc. 20; Reżyseria: Stefan Janik (Polska 1991) 15:45 Rodzina do kina: W muzeum - Inne Reżyseria: Bogdan Nowicki (Polska 1962) 16:00 Rodzina do kina: Jasnowidz - Film dokumentalny 17:05 W obiektywie: Celuloza - Film polityczny Reżyseria: Jerzy Kawalerowicz (Polska 1953) 19:10 W obiektywie: Hallo - tu Polskie Radio Łódź - Film dokumentalny 19:25 W obiektywie: Don Juan - Film animowany Reżyseria: Jerzy Zitzman (Polska 1963) 19:35 W obiektywie: Caracas - Inne Reżyseria: Anna Błaszczyk (Polska 2006) 19:45 W obiektywie: Ziarno - Inne Reżyseria: Krzysztof Raynoch (Polska 1970) 20:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Stawka - życie po życiu - Film dokumentalny 20:25 Stawka większa niż życie - Serial "Akcja "Liść dębu"" odc. 16/18; Reżyseria: Janusz Morgenstern (Polska 1968) 21:25 Stawka większa niż życie - Serial "Spotkanie" odc. 17/18; Reżyseria: Andrzej Konic (Polska 1967) 22:41 KinOFFteka - Odkrycie roku 2006: Koperta - Komedia Reżyseria: Hubert Gotkowski (Polska 2006) 22:44 KinOFFteka - Odkrycie roku 2006: Stiudent - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Hubert Gotkowski (Polska 2005) 23:02 KinOFFteka - Odkrycie roku 2006: Przepraszam - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Hubert Gotkowski (Polska 2006) 23:35 KinOFFteka - Odkrycie roku 2006: Franciszek - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Tomasz Jurkiewicz (Polska 2005) 0:00 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz - Program kulturalny 0:10 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Biały Mazur - Film historyczny Scenariusz i reżyseria: Wanda Jakubowska (Polska 1978) 2:45 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Wyspa - Film krótkometrażowy Reżyseria: Marcin Włodyniak (Polska 2005) 2:55 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Jasnowidz - Film dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku